Nowy początek
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Pisane pod wpływem chwili. Hermiona nie jest szczęśliwa w małżeństwie, podobnie jak Bill. Co z tym zrobią?


Stała uśmiechnięta patrząc na rudowłosego mężczyznę stojącego tuż przed nią. Ubrana w piękną, długą białą suknie i welon opadający na jej falowane włosy nie zwracała uwagi na nikogo innego poza nim. Jej, już za chwilę, świeżo upieczonym mężem. Miała wątpliwości co do nich. Od lat coś między nimi było. Zbliżyła ich wojna, cierpienie. Zawsze się zastanawiała czy to na pewno to. Czy to na pewno jest miłość czy może potrzeba bliskości w trudnych chwilach. Teraz, gdy wojna się skończyła postanowili się pobrać, ale czy coś ich jeszcze łączyło? Zdusiła w sobie wątpliwości i starała się myśleć o szczęśliwym mężczyźnie, który patrzył na nią z uwielbieniem. O jej nowym mężu. Ronie Weasleyu.

Dwa lata krzyków, kłótni i ciągłego płaczu. Dwa lata po ślubie, który wiedziała już teraz, że nie powinien mieć miejsca. Nie kochała Ronalda. On też jej nie kochał. Miał na jej punkcie obsesje. Był zaborczy, zazdrosny i władczy. Mogła być tylko jego. Z początku traktowała to jako żart. Ale kiedy uderzył ją po raz pierwszy za zbyt poufały według niego taniec z Harrym zrozumiała, że on nie żartował. Była zbyt zszokowana, żeby jakoś zareagować. Tłumaczyła to tym, że za dużo wypił. Poszło wszystko w niepamięć. Do czasu kiedy postanowili starać się o dziecko, ale nic nie wychodziło. Obwiniał ją o to, wrzeszczał, że pozbawia go szansy na potomstwo. Zniszczył ją. Nie było już sobą. Nie była już wesołym molem książkowym, odważną i roześmianą Hermioną Granger. Była pogrążoną w rozpaczy, bólu i cierpieniu mężatką, cieniem gryfon ki jaką była, Hermioną Weasley.

Siedziała w barze mugolskim przy stoliku ustawionym w kącie pomieszczenia. Wiedziała, że w świecie czarodziejskim byłaby obserwowana, w końcu jest bohaterką wojenną. Tutaj, w świecie mugolskim siedząc przy kolejnej butelce whiskey, była kolejną pogrążoną w smutku kobietą. Nie podniosła głowy kiedy ktoś się do niej przysiadł. Była pijana, ale wciąż kontaktowała. Dwa lata uciszania smutków alkoholem wzmocniło jej odporność na niego. Drgnęła jednak, gdy kątem oka zauważyła, że osoba, która się do niej przysiadła miała rude włosy. Dopiero, gdy spostrzegła, że to starszy brat jej męża, Bill, odetchnęła z ulgą drżąc delikatnie na ciele.

\- Czemu od niego nie odejdziesz? – zapytał patrząc na puste butelki. Pokręciła głową nie podnosząc na niego wzroku.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – odpowiedziała bez przekonania.

\- Owszem, wiesz. Wszyscy wiedzą co dzieje się u Was w domu. Tylko matka nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości. Mój brat to dupek, któremu sam chętnie skręciłbym łeb za to co Ci robi – powiedział twardym tonem, nalewając sobie szklaneczkę i pijąc.

\- Więc czemu Ty nie odejdziesz od Fleur? – zapytała przywołując kelnera, który po chwili doniósł im jeszcze dwie butelki. Bill od razu polał im uśmiechając krzywo na wspomnienie swojej żony.

\- To skomplikowane – powiedział po dłuższym milczeniu, a Hermiona zaśmiała się bez krzty wesołości.

\- Może nie aż tak skomplikowane. W końcu to willa. Nie chcesz zostawiać takiej piękności – powiedziała podnosząc na niego wzrok.

\- Nigdy nie działała na mnie magia will. Uroda Fleur jest dla mnie przeciętna. Zainteresowała mnie jej odwaga, upór. Niestety z czasem okazało się to chęcią bycia w centrum uwagi i wiecznymi pretensjami o zbyt niski stan życia społecznego – powiedział przechylając głowę, gdy pił następny kieliszek, po czym również na nią spojrzał. Po raz pierwszy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Przez chwilę nic nie mówili, po czym wrócili do picia. Dokończyli jedną butelkę którą kelner wcześniej przyniósł. Drugiej nie zaczęli. Całkowicie pijani wyszli z baru i skierowali się do pobliskiego motelu. Wciąż milczeli. Porozumiewali się bez słów. Po prostu tego potrzebowali. Weszli do pokoju całując się i w pośpiechu rozbierając się nawzajem. Rozpaczliwie pieścili swoje ciała chcąc poczuć bliskość drugiej osoby.

\- Bill… - wyszeptała w uniesieniu, gdy wylądowali na łóżku. Przerwał na chwilę patrząc jej w czekoladowe oczy, które błyszczały z podniecenia i pragnienia.

\- Wiem.. – szepnął całując ją. Reszta potoczyła się sama. Całą noc spędzili kochając się i przytulając. Tego właśnie potrzebowali. Potrzebowali siebie.

Gdy się obudził już jej nie było. Pozostał tylko jej słodki zapach na poduszce. Wciągnął powietrze rozkoszując się nim i zamknął oczy przypominając sobie minioną noc. Mimowolnie na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech. Wiedział, ze to jeszcze nie koniec. To był początek.

Spotykali się każdego wieczoru, gdy Ron zostawał dłużej w pracy. Ona przy nim odżyła. Zaczęła ponownie się śmiać i ponownie czerpała radość z życia. Mu do szczęścia nie było potrzebne nic prócz widoku jej szczerego uśmiechu skierowanego do niego. Zakochali się w sobie i jedyne czego chcieli to być ze sobą już zawsze.

Wróciła do domu szczęśliwa i wciąż zarumieniona po spotkaniu z Billem. Od razu skierowała się na górę do łazienki. Zawsze wracała do domu o godzinę wcześniej niż zapowiadał Ron. Wiedziała, że nie zareagowałby dobrze na jej późne powroty do domu. Gdy wchodziła po schodach światło się zapaliło. Momentalnie zatrzymała się i spojrzała na dół. W przedpokoju stał Ron z butelką wódki w ręce. Pił już wcześniej, czuć było to z daleka.

\- Gdzie byłaś? – zapytał chłodno. Zeszła powoli na dół unikając jego wzroku.

\- U Ginny – skłamała niezbyt wiarygodnie. Jej mąż pociągnął spory łyk z butelki i rzucił nią o ścianę tuż za Hermioną. Wzdrygnęła się zamykając oczy.

\- Ty kłamliwa suko! Nie byłaś u niej, przed chwilą tu była powiedzieć o zaręczynach z Harrym! Mów gdzie byłaś! Masz kochanka, prawda?! Przyznaj się Ty dziwko! – wrzasnął, a Hermiona nawet nie łudziła się, że któryś z sąsiadów przyjdzie sprawdzić co się dzieję. Ronald nie był wybitnym czarodziejem, ale potrafił poprawnie rzucać na pomieszczenie zaklęcie wyciszające. Poczuła, że coś w niej pękło. Miała dość bycia jego popychadłem. Koniec z Hermioną, bezbronną, Weasley. Wciąż tkwiła w niej Hermiona, dumna, Granger!

\- Tak! Byłam z mężczyzną, który nie traktuje mnie jak worek treningowy! Który szanuje mnie i rozśmiesza, gdy widzi, że jest mi smutno! Który potrafi docenić to kim i jaka jestem! Mam dość tego jak mnie traktujesz Ronaldzie Weasley! – wrzasnęła wyciągając różdżkę. Zaśmiał się chropowato, nieprzyjemnie, aż po ciele Hermiony przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- Jesteś za słaba, żeby coś z tym zrobić. Nie odważysz się mnie tknąć, więc odłóż tę różdżkę, bo jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę. A tego Twojego kochasia zamorduję. – wysyczał zbliżając się do niej.

\- Nie – wyszeptała cofając się z wciąż uniesioną różdżką.

\- O tak. Ujdzie mi to na sucho. W kocu jestem bohaterem wojennym i najbliższym przyjacielem Harrego Pottera. Z przyjemnością będę patrzył jak gasną w jego oczach ostatnie oznaki życia. I to wszystko przez Ciebie – wysyczał pchając ją na ścianę.

\- Przestań – powiedziała ze łzami w oczach.

\- Zawsze byłaś słaba. Słaba i żałosna. Będziesz żyć ze świadomością, że przez ciebie zginął człowiek. Ale to nie będzie wystarczająca kara. Będziesz musiała zapłacić za swoją zdradę. Wezmę Cię tej nocy, następnej i jeszcze następnej. Usunę każdy dotyk jaki po sobie zostawił. Jesteś tylko moja szlamo. Tylko i wyłącznie moja – warknął jej do ucha wsadzając dłoń po jej bluzkę.

\- Nie… Nie! – wrzasnęła. Nim się zorientowała posłała w jego stronę avadę. Zielony promień ugodził Rona w pierś. Padł martwy tuż pod jej stopami. A ona poczuła się wolna. Naprawdę wolna.

Patrzyła jak ciało jej męża znajdujące się w trumnie zakopują. Ludzie składali jej kondolencję, ale nic nie odpowiadała. Była nieobecna. Jej koszmar się skończył. Nie uroniła ani jednej łzy. Dopiero, gdy wszyscy odeszli, a ciało było zakopane na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Poczuła uścisk na swojej dłoni i spojrzała w górę na patrzącego na nią Billa.

\- Tak musiało się stać – szepnął tuląc ją. Wtuliła się ufnie w niego, a on okrył ją płaszczem ochraniając przed deszczem, który zaczął padać. Zmywał wszystko. Brud, ślady na ziemi. A zarazem ich ból i cierpienie.

\- Czas na nowy początek – wyszeptała zamykając oczy i wdychając zapach mężczyzny swojego życia.

Śmiał się szczęśliwy patrząc na żonę, która starała się uśpić ich synków. Bliźniaki, które najwyraźniej wdały się w wujków.

\- Małe łobuzy – mruknęła rozbawiona Hermiona Weasley. To samo nazwisko, a zupełnie inna kobieta, zupełnie inne życie.

\- Może byś mi tak pomógł, a nie się śmiał, co? –zapytała rozbawiona patrząc na Billa. Minęło dwa lata od śmierci jej męża. Lecz te dwa lata różniły się od tych z Ronem. Czas z Billem był wypełniony szczęściem, śmiechem, radością i wygłupami. Od trzech miesięcy mieli bliźniaków. Rudych rozrabiaków, których porównywali już jako drugiego Freda i Georga.

\- Dla Ciebie kochana żono wszystko – uśmiechnął się obejmując ją od tyłu.

\- Kocham Cię – wyszeptała z uśmiechem opierając o niego i gładząc jego dłonie, które ją obejmowały.

\- A ja kocham Ciebie. Teraz i na zawsze – szepnął jej do ucha.


End file.
